She Walks In Beauty
by sakuraluver1215
Summary: It was when she looked at me that I knew she was the one. The one to make my heart stop; to make my whole being feel weightless. I couldn't stay away from her, she was so addictive... like moths to flames. She made me feel wanted, like she understood me. we've just been assigned a mission..a seduction ar Kami-Sama, I hope we can pull this off


Hey guys! this is my second story that I've written and I'm still fairly new to writing on here but I'm really excited about it, so please try not to be too mean about it thanks! this story was written for bl00dshy who asked me to write this for her/him. Thanks so much for your patience with me. Constructive criticism is always welcomed but no flames thanks! {I do not own any rights to Naruto} {nor Lord Byron's "she walks in beauty", title}

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy!

She walks in beauty

 _It was when she looked at me that I knew she was the one. The one to make my heart stop; to make my whole being feel weightless. I couldn't stay away from her; she was so addictive... like moths to flames. She made me feel wanted, like she understood me. I found love with her, but unfortunately no one could know of our love. It's been kept a secret for almost two years and each day it's harder to keep, especially since we've just been assigned a mission_ _…_ _A seduction mission. Dear Kami-Sama, I hope we can pull this off. Please, please, let Ino-chan seduce the right person…_ _…_ _. Kya! there's not enough ramen in the world that can prepare me for this_

It all started on a warm sunny day in the beautiful village of Konoha.

"Naruto-san, hokage-sama would like to see you in her office immediately" said a flat toned voice that Naruto instantly recognized as Neji-san.

"alright, alright" Naruto said shooing Neji away.

*TIME SKIP*

Knocking on the door, Naruto waited for the signature voice of Tsunade-baa-chan, aka the 5th hokage.

"you wanted me Obaa-chan?" questioned Naruto while smiling his 1,000-watt smile.

A small tick formed on the left side of Tsunade's forehead, her once good mood quickly vanishing with the presence of the blonde standing in front of her.

"how many goddamn times have I told you not to call me that?!" yelled she.

Shrinking away in fear at the loud voice that almost made him in short terms, shit his pants.

"Kya! dattebayo! I'm sorry, I'm sorry I won't say it again!" shrieked Naruto. _(inside naruto's head, aka Kurama: "holy fuck kid, she almost ripped your puny balls off and ate them for dinner. haha!" barked Kurama)_

All of the attendants in the room sweat dropped at the not unusual actions from said two people.

Sakura rolled her and straightened her back and demanded attention with slight irritation laced in her voice.

"Can you two knock it off and tell us why we're here?" voiced Sakura.

"Aah fine, you're here because sunagakure requested leaf ninja to investigate an underground brothel that has been abducting female ninja. You are to pose as new recruited prostitutes and figure out who is snatching Suna female ninja's." Tsunade explained looking each person in the eye with a serious face.

"NANI!" yelled both women going by the name Ino and Sakura.

"A seduction mission?!, Tsunade-sama we're not ready for this!"

Naruto secretly glanced at Ino from his peripheral vision with a worried look on his face.

"Tsunade-Baa" Tsunade cut Naruto a sharp look. "Uhhh I mean Tsunade-sama!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Do you really think this is safe for Ino?!" Naruto just about yelled. Sakura sharply turned to look at Naruto with a _'are you fucking kidding me! do I not matter?! Shannaro!'_ face.

Naruto quickly added "and Sakura too!" nervously.

Tsunade sighed and slowly pulled out a bottle of sake.

"You guys are Konoha ninja, we are capable of anything. Now go do your job and Scram! and leave me to drink in peace". "You leave in an hour".

Sakura bolted from her seat, seething with anger. Following after with a slow pace was Naruto and Ino.

"A-ano, do you think we can actually pull this off Naruto-kun?" questioned Ino.

Naruto looked at Ino with loving eyes and said "don't worry babe everything will be ok, especially since I will be there, ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed while puffing out his chest.

Embraced by the feeling of love Ino can only roll her eyes and smile that pretty smile Naruto loved so much

"Naruto-kun, you're silly" giggled Ino. Naruto wrapped his arm around Ino's waist and pulled her closer to him. And faced her with a serious look "Seriously Ino-chan, I'm going to protect you I promise. I couldn't ever let some low life hurt you babe". Ino smiled with tears gathering in her eyes and giggled,

"don't forget about Sakura you moron". Naruto laughed, "oh yeah! I keep forgetting about her Hehe my bad" Naruto muttered while nervously scratching his head.

.

.

.

Later on in the day the group of three headed off to Suna where they began their mission with doubtful but determined hearts.

.

. *TIME SKIP*

.

.

Arriving in Suna where Gaara led them to the brothel where young woman in short shirts and skirts roamed and the smell of alcohol and cigarettes lingered.

"well this is where I leave you to begin your mission" Gaara said. Gaara turned to look at Naruto and said "you better make sure my ninja's return back home safe and sound, I'm counting on you Uzumaki" Gaara smirked.

Naruto returned the smirk with a big smile "you better believe I will, ttebayo!" Naruto yelled while giving Gaara a thumbs up. All three ninja's made their way inside the brothel with Naruto in the lead.

"oi! I need a room for me and my girls to stay in" Naruto said with a stern tone.

"Who the fuck are you kid!" exclaimed the man behind the counter. Naruto glared at the man.

"I'm none of your fucking business, but these ladies are my employees Hanako and Akane" Naruto said.

Said ladies bowed "Ohayo gozaimasu!" they said with flirtatious smiles that can make even the hardest man drop to his knees. Gaining the attention back on himself, Naruto smirked,

"now if you will show us to our rooms so we can make some money". The man grinned a sleazy grin and showed them to their rooms where the girls continued to change into the aforementioned short shirts and skirts. Naruto went to the lounge and took a seat observing his surroundings, Naruto turned to the man behind the bar

"one bottle of sake please?". he motioned towards the man.

Once he got his drink, Naruto heard a distant cat whistle, gaining his attention he turned to look only to have his face drop in pure Awe at the sight before him. Ino truly was the definition of she walks in beauty. Her dress hugged all the right curves and her hair let down falling in waves to rest just above her butt. Completely speechless he walked up to Ino ( _once again forgetting about Sakura_ )

"wow Ino-chan! you look absolutely breathtaking" Naruto whispered slightly out of breath.

Ino giggled "thanks babe" she winked, "it's all for you". Naruto stood dumbfounded,

"umm Ino-chan, as much as I like you dressing up for me but I think you need to be trying to woe the criminals and not me, besides we can't have Sakura catching us can we?" said Naruto with a boyish smile.

Ino pouted, "mou! you're right" she said sullenly. "But I can't wait until you show me just how much of a man you are above and below the waist dear" Ino said slyly. Naruto shivered,

"Kami-sama, you don't know how much I love you" Naruto said while looking at Ino's lips tempted to taste them. Knowing she got a rise out of him, Ino turned to an agitated and twitching Sakura that knows she was forgotten once again and said,

"let's go get this shit down forehead, I've got better shit to do". Sakura looked at Ino and smirked, "let's fucking do it Shannaro!". Unaware of the dangers that lurked in the shadows, both women walked away from Naruto, swaying their hips seductively enticing every man and women in the brothel.

.

 ***Time Skip***

.

It started with a loud BOOM! coming from the room Ino had left with a man into. Pieces of drywall flew everywhere. The loud noise startling everyone within its vicinity, turning heads with wide eyes curious as to what was going. Naruto knowing the noise came from Ino's room, he dashed towards said room with worry laced in his sapphire eyes only to arrive with sight of Ino's lifeless body on the floor and a man standing over her. "You fucking leaf ninja's think you can pull one over on me huh!" he yelled kicking Ino's already beaten body. "you!" *kick "think!" *kick* "I'm fucking stupid!" *kick*. Blinded by rage from seeing the very thing that loves him just as much as he loves her, getting beaten so bad he charged into the room catching the man off guard and grabs him and repeatedly punches him in the face all while saying.

"You fucking bastard!" Naruto yells with hate laced in his voice. "How fucking dare you lay a fucking hand on her!" he yells, which fuels him to hit the man even harder.

"I fucking love her! if you take her away from me I swear on Kurama's soul I will fucking murder you and anyone associated with you!" so enraged, Naruto didn't notice the man not struggling anymore but now looking him dead in the eyes with a horrified look...the man truly saw the face of a demon, the fox demon.

Sakura running in the room almost too late, shouted

"Naruto stop! if you kill him you're no better than him and his disgusting acts" Sakura says worriedly while hugging Naruto from the back.

He almost didn't stop until he felt the weight of someone else's touch on his thigh and brokenly say "please Naruto-kun, stop I'm hurt but I'm not dead. I could never leave you alone in this world" she says pulling him closer to her.

"baby I love you and want to stay by your side until the day I do die and don't you for a second think that I won't go down fighting if it means I can be with you forever" Ino-says with a chapped smile and blood dribbling down the corner of her mouth. Ino coughs and more blood leaks from her mouth causing panic in Naruto,

"Ino-chan!" he yells while putting all her weight on him.

"Sakura-chan! now would be the time to help!" he yells desperately. Sakura rushes over and her hands start to glow green and 30 minutes later exhausted and tired she collapses.

"ugh! all done, she's fine and now needs some rest and so I" Sakura says trying to catch her breath.

Ino opens her eyes and looks straight into Naruto's eyes. Locked into a world where it's just the two of them. Naruto's eyes are once again filled with love. Even though her hair's a mess, bruises all over her body and dried blood on the corner of her lips, he still believes she's still so breathtakingly beautiful, that she's the definition of perfection and the star in his eyes and she can't help but to feel as if she's the luckiest woman on earth, being graced by Kami-sama himself with this dope of a boyfriend who's stupid and sweet at the same time but she wouldn't have it any other way.

.

.

.

Completely forgotten ONCE AGAIN! Sakura lays on the ground one eye twitching, but somehow a sly smile still manages to grace her pretty tired face. _("I can't wait to let everyone know about their relationship! KYAA so kawaii!" inner Sakura screams_ )

.

.

.

 **THE END!**

Thanks' for reading guys please don't forget to R&R!

Until next time!


End file.
